Rengar/Estratégia
Skill usage * allows you to gank unexpectedly. Use in order to not be seen across the map as you move towards your gank or save it for chasing if you think the target can escape with and/or stealth or dash ability. * allows to lunge to his enemies while stealthed, using his ultimate. Use this to your advantage and use combined with for an exceptionally well executed combo in rapid succession, then slow the enemy using your . * can hop over walls using . Place a ward next to a jungle camp and get inside a brush over the wall, then simply attack the monsters. However, make sure they're inside your circle. Also, when your reaches 9 Trophies, use the extra range on your passive to make this wall-hopping easier. ** This is a great tactic for stealing epic monsters when counter jungling or killing the enemy jungler. * A great way to reach high amounts of attack speed very fast and burst down enemies is to use your and then your right after (or the ). Because the attack speed bonuses stack additively this provides 90% AS at 1st rank and 150% AS at 5th rank. * Whenever turns invisible using , he gains a point of Ferocity every 0.75 seconds. Keep that in mind because it can turn the tide of a battle, increasing one of three things about Rengar: his damage, his utility or his self-healing ability. * and allow him to take down turrets very quickly and with the added survivability from make him exceptionally good at backdooring. He is capable of great pushes both early and late game so make sure to use this to your advantage by pushing the turrets early on to get bonus gold for your team. * Maxing first gives you great attack speed, single targeted damage and burst. ** Some might argue that is a one-point wonder skill, as its scaling is based on total attack damage and thus remains powerful even at Rank 1. It is also difficult to keep opponents in range to fully utilize the bonus attack speed, unless allied crowd control abilities are strong enough to keep foes locked down. * is a great jungler as his heals him for a flat amount of his health. This allows him for excellent survivability both in lanes and jungles. ** When jungling alternate between and . * Maxing first gives you a good burst of AoE damage, a high defense boost for a few seconds and allows for generating ferocity faster with cooldown going down. Consider it over maxing , when jungling or playing defensively. * Use in order to stop enemies from running away. * is a decent tool for escaping ganks and other nasty situations. But you must consider that the stealth can be delayed to up to 3 seconds when attacked. * can use his ultimate in order to see invisible champions, such as , , , or another . * When you cast Rengar does not immediately turn invisible but after about a second delay. So keep this in mind while you are in battle. Build usage is a burst bruiser off-tank, relying on mobility and disabling the enemies and dealing massive amounts of damage in a short burst. Therefore, he is meant to be built with items that help him achieve this. * is a very cost efficient item even without the trophy stacks. At level 18 it offers 41 AD (2 per level) for a meager 800 gold and should stay a part of your inventory unless the spot is required for something stronger, later in the game. ** should be bought always, if for whatever reason you decide to get another item later in game, selling it refunds 560 gold - net gold lost is only 240 gold (less than a ). * can be used to assassinate critical targets in a short burst. Remember to use it to finish them rather than over critical bonus damage will not proc. In conjunction with and can even burst a squish target so fast that can leave no reaction. * Is an exceptionally good item for Rengar, since his skills are limited only by cooldowns. stats and active effect synergize well with his kit. With attack speed obtained from , and the active from , Rengar can reach well over 2.0 attack speed. * The slow from and allow to get in a lot more attacks where the enemy would otherwise escape. ** combined with a is a deadly combination; the increased attack speed from allows him to maintain the slow of , and the bonus health synergyzes with both Empowered and normal . * Rengar has higher than average base attack speed (0.675). He also has good AS per level scaling, totaling 48% bonus AS at level 18. His double allows him to gain another 150% bonus AS for nearly 3 seconds. His base attack speed requires exactly 270% bonus AS to hit the hard cap. His kit can grant him up to 198% bonus AS, which in such case leaves only 72% bonus AS to go via masteries, runes and itemization. ** Build and use bonus attack speed on Rengar wisely - any attack speed that brings him over the 2.5AS cap is wasted. * can be a very powerful item for , since it offers, health for durability, attack speed for damage output, life steal for sustain and 20% of CDR. * can be a good choice since it grants you MR, health and cooldown reduction as well as empowering healing. Recommended items Recommended builds Countering * Since deals mostly physical damage, buying armor is a top priority. and are very effective against him since the majority of his damage comes from autoattacks enhanced with . * Avoid fighting near and especially inside brushes as his passive provides him with great mobility and utility. ** His passive has no cooldown making slows ineffective when fighting him inside brushes as he can constantly close the distance. ** Skilled players can use to juke and escape when being chased and even dodge skillshots and avoid AoEs. * Avoid fighting 1 on 1 as his kit makes him an exceptionally good duelist. ** and make him deceptively tanky. That alongside lifesteal and allow to quickly regain health and with and to overpower you even if he was at low health when you started fighting. * Avoid engaging when he already has 2 or more Ferocity, as when he uses all 3 of his basic abilities he will be able to cast one Empowered spell as well. * Beware if is jungling as he has great ganking potential - in addition to his high damage output and burst capabilities, and or prevent his target from escaping while and make sure he can chase down his target even if they posses a short term stealth or use . * If uses while your team has sight of him a distinctive sound can be heard. Otherwise you will receive no warning of the ability’s use. ** This also works if you are in sight of a bush that he uses in. * Rengar relies heavily on perfect surprise attacks and burst to take down his target, stunning him and getting out of melee range will stop his momentum and ruin his intial attack. Champion Spotlight 600px